


Wings

by NixxieFic



Series: Props [1]
Category: Lord of the Rings RPF, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), lotr - Fandom
Genre: Fluffy Ending, In Public, M/M, Non-Consensual, POV First Person, Real Person Slash - Freeform, These two have had sex before, but Karl doesn't know who it is fucking him until afterwards, don't read if this might squick you, real person fanfic, written in 2003
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-18 23:55:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1447663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NixxieFic/pseuds/NixxieFic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On set whilst filming 'For Whom the Bell Tolls' a Xena: warrior princess episode. Karl gets fucked by someone after filming has wrapped for the day. He doesn't know who it is until the end - essentially non-con, but the two have had lots of sex before & it ends fluffily.</p>
<p>Part 1 of 4 in a linked series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wings

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in 2002 When writing in first person was more common. I hope it's not too distracting.

  
  
  
"Cut! Was that okay for light and sound?"  
  
"All okay here!"  
  
"Great here too!"  
  
"Print that one! Okay then people, it's a wrap on Xena 'For him the bell tolls', see most of you next week! Everyone else, it's been great working with you!"  
  
Everyone bursts into spontaneous applause, it's become a regular thing at the end of filming for each episode, that and the obligatory pint in the local. They'd all cram in there to say goodbye to some and see ya next week to others. I moved off from my mark, smiled round at everyone and headed off to go straight to make-up. Sure at the beginning of the week I'd been overjoyed to wear the wings, they so made the character, well, that and the fair amount of baby oil some poor giggling intern had been slapping all over my chest all week. Being the God of love did have some perks I guess!   
  
I decide to take a short cut to make-up through one of the sets, they're rehashing it into an interior for next week already I notice, I'm half way across the sound stage when I hear someone coming up quickly behind me, followed by the feeling of a wall slamming into my head, chest and knees as I'm pushed forcibly against it. I feel a body hard pressed against me between my wings, I try to look round, find out who this is but a hand comes up and forces my head back round, flattening it against the wall.  
  
"I hope these things are fixed on good." It's a male voice, deep, husky, and terribly arousing. I know it, but can't quite put my finger on it, like he's putting on an accent to try to fool me.  
  
"Huh?" I oh so eloquently reply  
  
"Your wings angel, I hope they're on tight enough, you're going too need them!"  
  
"What are you on about?" I manage to croak into the wall, my knees betraying me and starting to tremble.  
  
"I want to keep a grip on you...whilst I fuck your brains out." The voice states. Not asks, not gets permission, just states. Fact. Oh Shit I'm in trouble!  
  
"Jesus C..." I manage to cry out  
  
"Keep quite, someone will hear." He reaches around and tugs the fastenings of my leather pants, pulling them, letting them slip only slightly till they stop around my knees. I could feel my body betraying me, getting hard even though this man has hardly touched me. He puts his hand back up to his face and I hear him spit into his palm and I can feel him smearing it onto my hole, over my arse. He waits for barely 10 seconds before spreading me more open and pushing two wetted fingers straight in. I attempt to muffle my groan of half anger half pleasure but it still escapes from between my lips. He reaches over between my wings with his spare hand to cover my mouth with just the fingers. He leans down slightly and rests his head on the opposite shoulder blade, teeth digging into skin.   
  
I try to calm my breathing, just let it happen, as soon as it calms down a bit he moves his fingers, first stretching me apart, stretching me open, then pulling out and finally thrusting hard back in. My breathing shakes again, breathing in hard against the wall whist he stretches, and then out as his fingers plummet back in, right to my core. He repeats this six or seven times, each time the final thrust becomes harder, harsher than before and each time his fingers have to tighten over my lips to prevent my almost screams from being heard.   
  
He's muttering illegibly into my shoulder, obviously lost in his own world, I squeeze my eyes shut, I can feel sweat dripping from my forehead. Finally he pulls his fingers out of my hole to bring them up to his mouth again. I can hear him sucking, but as he returns his hand to my bare arse it's his thumb he presses into me, my muscles relaxed now even though my heartbeat is racing. He swivels his thumb round and around then placing his fingers onto the small of my back, he completely opens me up, stretching and stretching. I don't think I've ever been this open, I'm so horny, it should hurt like hell but the damn bastard's nibbling at my bare shoulder again and the shivers from that are running straight down my spine, I don't think my dick could actually get any harder, I'm getting pulses of friction too, each time he thrusts me forward the tip bumps against the rough surface of the wall, and it's driving me insane! I should be terrified, but it's all too much, it's just turning me on completely.  
  
Suddenly the fingers on my mouth pull away, a nip on my shoulder warns against noise. I can hear him undo his trousers, I feel wetness against my strained anus, his thumb still in me pulling me open, and I think its precum from him, but there's too much. Damn! He's already lubed himself up, he knew this was coming, he knew what he was going to do and prepared himself already. The lube spreads over my stretched open hole and incredibly he pulls his thumb upwards even further, opening me so much he fits the whole head of his cock inside me without even touching the sides. He pulls his thumb away sharply and my over-stretched skin relaxes back till it totally surrounds his cock. At the same time he pushes himself forward into me till I can feel a tickle of pubes against my sensitised skin, and his balls come to a stop resting against mine. He settles there, breathing deeply onto my skin, his hands travel up my hips, lightly over my sides till the come to a rest where the wings join onto my skin, I can feel them smooth out over the feathers, his breathing still deep. His hands move round and under till they halt at the top where the wings are attached to my shoulders. His hands tighten around as he grips tight. His cock moves out slightly, pushing in gently. I don't know what I was expecting but it wasn't this, he pulls out just as slowly and I expel all the breath I was involuntarily holding in anticipation of a full on attack. Just as I breathe out completely his shoulders raise as he senses what I've done and he slams into me, full force, no holds barred. So hard my teeth knock against the wall where I grimace hard and the unexpected thrust pushes me hard into it.  
  
He starts to chuckle slightly as his cock pounds relentlessly into my arse, his grip on my wings keeps pushing me further down onto him, further into the wall, my shaft banging against it, rubbing me over and over, I'm still solid, I don't think I've ever been this aroused, sweat pours from my forehead flattened against the plaster. I can feel how hot and damp his skin is against my neck. He grunts in effort and it makes me jump slightly. I know I've heard that before if only I can just stop and think for a second I can figure it out, but the pounding continues, more, more and more till I can't think. Can't function, can't live without this feeling, his feeling, everything is heightened, I can smell our scents mixing together, I can taste salt on my lips from the sweat dripping off me. I'm coming, My god! I'm coming and he's not even touched me! Just before I rock over the edge his hand grips me, milks me for all I'm worth, I tremble into him, spurting over him, over the wall, I can feel he's close. His groans turn into incessant muttering, the nips on my shoulders turn into bites as he clamps down. And comes inside of me, the fluid melting into me, pulsing over him in me. He slumps against me from too much effort and laughs slightly on my neck.  
  
Then he does the most unexpected thing. He kissed me. Just lightly on the neck. And it all came back to me, who he was... "Craig! You utter bastard!" My groan was joined by his laugh and I couldn't help but join in.  
  
"Got ya good and proper didn't I angel boy!" He chuckled softly into my neck, kissing the bite marks.  
  
"I am so gonna get you for this! Next time we're on a set together I swear...!" I couldn't even finish the sentence properly  
  
"You liked it though, didn't you angel! I always figured you were the hot 'n rough type!"  
  
"You could've just asked Craig!" My head banging on the wall "You know damn well what I would've said." I replied turning my head to him as I felt him pull out of me.  
  
"Wouldn't have been quite so much fun though eh? Angel boy!" He laughed openly, stroking my feathers on more time. "Come on, let's get you to make up and gets these wings off you so we can go get a beer."  
  
"And how exactly will we explain the bites?" I quip back at him as he helps me to stand properly on my feet.  
  
"Tell them you're the God of love, love bites come with the territory!" Craig smiles at me, pulling me up, doing my trousers back up, and pulling me in for one lovely long kiss.   
  
Okay, make-up could wait just a little bit more!....  
  
  
tbc... in Wig

**  
**

**Author's Note:**

> On set during the filming of Xena second series episode 'For Him the Bell Tolls'  
> which guest stared:  
> Karl Urban (Cupid)  
> Craig Parker (Sarpadon)  
> Who in LOTR are:  
> Karl Urban (Eomer)  
> Craig parker (Haldir))


End file.
